


Mistletoe

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

Harry strode through the corridor, his robes billowing behind him making his mind flash back to Snape moving through these same corridors.

He through open the classroom door before dragging the dark-haired boy out. “Albus, you’re coming with me.” Harry looked down at his son. He threw his head back to look at the other boy. “And detention, Mr Nott.”

Albus hung his head as Harry paced in front of his desk. “Why? Why couldn’t you just stay at the ball?” Harry sighed. “I’ll have to send a letter to your mother. And take 10 points from Slytherin. You’ll join Mr Nott in detention as well. Now go back to the ball, I’ll be keeping an eye on you so stay there, and could you give this to Professor Malfoy.” He passed a scroll of paper to his son.

 

It took twenty minutes before there was a knock at his door. He flicked his wand towards the wood and met the familiar gaze. “What do you want, Harry?”

“As head of Slytherin house were you aware that two of your students had left the ball? I found Albus and Nott in one of the Transfiguration classrooms.”

“And how did you find them.” Draco gave him a pointed look.

Harry pulled the Marauder’s Map from his drawer and placed it on the desk. “This is a map that shows where everybody is in the castle. I thought I’d give it a glance to see if there were any wandering students.”

“Evidently there was. I assume you’ve exercised your ability for disciplinary action?” Harry nodded his head. “Then why am I here, Potter?”

“You looked lonely stood in the corner of the Hall. I thought you could use a drink.” He poured two glasses of fire whiskey and proffered one to the man stood in front of his desk.

“I have a job to do. As do you, as head of Gryffindor.”

“Jobs that are currently being filled by Neville and Minerva.” He pushed the glass further towards Draco. Harry glanced down at the map. “Ah, on second thought. Apparently, my son cannot listen to me, and he’s with your son this time.”

 

As they both walked down the corridors Draco looks at Harry. “What were your son and Nott doing in a Transfiguration classroom?”

Harry gave Draco a shooting glance as he tersely said, “I don’t know.”

They found Scorpius and Albus in an old classroom in the dungeons. Draco opened the door. “Hey boys. What you up two?”

The two boys both froze at the sound of his voice and Albus’ face went white at the sight of his dad. “I thought I told you to stay at the ball?”

Scorpius was the first to recover, pocketing his wand and turning to face his Professors. “I’m sorry, Professor. That’s my fault. I asked Albus if we could move an arrangement forward to tonight.”

“Arrangement?”

“I asked Scorpius if he could help me with some spells.” Harry looked at Albus, his head bowed and cheeks flushed.

“Is that what you were doing with Nott as well?” Albus nodded his head and Harry sighed. “Both of you go to bed. And in future, ask for a permission form for tutoring and I’ll give you one.”

Draco ushered them out of the room. Just as he was about to leave Draco glanced up. “Hey, Potter. Want a kiss?”

Harry looked at him in confusion before looking above his head, where mistletoe was growing from the door frame. “Piss of, Draco.”


End file.
